Into the Mountains
by Ttourmaline
Summary: Emmett and his best friend Aaron take a hiking trip into the Vermont mountians. But, what will happen when he is attacked and nearly killed by a grizzly? Here is my version to the change of dear Emmett.
1. Knowledge

Emmett

Emmett sauntered through his lonely home, longing for companionship. He opened the door roughly and stepped out onto his porch, his boots making a soft thud as he walked across the weathered pine boards. He shut the door behind him before walking out behind his secluded house and up to the familiar face of his dog, Brandy.

The year old Golden Retriever bounced up and down playfully as she saw the muscular frame of her beloved owner. He unsnapped the chain holding her to a thin cedar tree before securing an old, red collar around her neck. He attached a matching leash and led her away, back towards the front of his house.

His head snapped up from the ground as Brandy began to pull on her leash, and he laughed his deep, throaty chuckle as he pulled her back to his side.

"Anxious to go?" he asked. Brandy looked up at him with eager eyes, her tongue lolling to one side. He laughed again and pulled her along, walking up the two steps to his porch. He tied the thin leash to one of the wooden supports and entered his tiny house once again, heading for the pile of camping supplies lying next to the door.

He pulled the heavy pack over his wide shoulders, lifting two, smaller bags. He struggled out of the door, the pack hardly fitting through, and set the camping gear next to the curled up form of Brandy.

Pulling a key out of his pocket, he locked the door of his house, slipping the shiny silver object under the door. He picked up his jacket and put it on, feeling a sharp bite in the cool air.

Brandy gave a short bark of impatience, gazing up at him with her amber colored eyes. Emmett smiled and quickly picked the gear back up, arranging it comfortably over his large frame.

He untied Brandy from the porch and walked quickly down the stairs and onto the dirt path that led away from his small cottage like home. He turned his head once, giving his house a short farewell. His strides quickened as he moved forward again with a sense of purpose, glad to get out of the crammed house.

--

It took most of the day to walk into the small Vermont town closest to Emmett's house. They stopped once to escape the short showers that seemed to insist on slowing the pair down, but Brandy had wanted to continue, rain or not, and so the pair pressed on. Emmett could see that there were only a few hours of sunlight left, and so he quickened his pace as the town came into view, shelter to only a hundred small town people.

"Hey, Emmett. Nice to see you in town!" Emmett turned as he heard the familiar sound of his brother, Michael. His brother, a year older than he was, had the same muscular form and curly hair as Emmett. They briefly shook hands and exchanged greetings, happy to see each other.

"So, what brings you to town?" Michael asked, commenting on his unusual appearance. Emmett, a quiet, small town man, had lived outside of the town ever since he had turned eighteen, only a short year ago. He had detested the life that he had lived in town with his large family, and loved the outdoors life he now lived with his dog.

"I'm going camping up in the mountains for the weekend with Aaron. Have you seen him, by the way? We need to get going." Emmett scanned the street as he finished speaking, searching for any sign of Aaron. He knew that if they didn't leave soon, they wouldn't be able to reach the camping spot he'd picked out earlier. His eyes looked back up to the darkening sky warily, hoping Michael would know where Aaron might be. He looked back to his brother, a hopeful look on his face.

"Actually, I did see him. He was down at the general store, looking at some gear. I wondered what he was doing." Emmett nodded and let out a sigh of relief. The time spent searching for his friend would have taken too much time, and now they could leave earlier than he had hoped. He gave his brother a quick hug and a word of thanks before pulling Brandy back down the dirt road.

He impatiently walked to the end of the road and turned right, smiling as the familiar building came into view. Brandy leaped up the stairs ahead of him, excited by the smells wafting from inside the store.

Emmett stepped inside the door and was greeted by the single employee that worked there, named Jasmine. He nodded pleasantly back at her and searched the store for his friend, disappointed when he could not find him.

A smile quickly spread across his face, however, as he heard the voice of his friend behind him, softly calling to Brandy. He turned and walked towards his friend, allowing Brandy to run up to Aaron. She jumped up in Aaron's arms, and he held her close to his body, his body shaking with laughter as she happily covered his face in wet kisses. Emmett grinned at Aaron as he took back Brandy's leash, pulling her out of the circle of his arms. She jumped to the floor with a thud, sitting contently by Emmett's feet.

"Great day for camping, isn't it?" Aaron asked, commenting on the warm weather. Emmett nodded and motioned towards the sun, falling quickly in the sky.

"Shouldn't we talk on the way there?" Emmett asked, anxious to find their camping spot. Aaron nodded and gathered his new camping gear, swinging the pack up on his back. The pair walked side by side down the porch and towards the end of the road, their pace matching flawlessly. They walked in silence as they neared the trail up into the mountains, both eager to begin the trip.

The path was a small, winding trail that led miles into the mountains, permitting only one person to travel at a time. Emmett led the way, with Brandy bouncing ahead of him, off her leash, and Aaron a close distance behind them. Brandy smelled everything on the trail with great interest, picking up the occasional stick and carrying it to Emmett. Emmett only laughed and dropped it back in the woods, his eyes turned up in a grin.

They continued on for the rest of the day, silent most of the time, anxiously watching the departing sun. Emmett pushed the small group harder as the light began to fade in the dense forest, searching for the campsite he had picked out the week before. The sky turned a beautiful shade of orange as dusk lit over the mountains, a sad farewell to the sun as it slid down out of sight. Darkness engulfed them as they finally made their way to the campsite, a small clearing a few feet off of the winding trail.

Moss covered the entire rocky outcropping, smelling of fresh water. Emmett and Aaron quickly put up their shelter, escaping from the mist as they curled up inside the black tent. Brandy nestled into the end of Emmett's sleeping bag, falling asleep as soon as her eyes closed. Emmett, feeling exhausted at the pace they had made throughout the long day, soon followed, comfortable in the warmth of his flannel covers.

--

Emmett woke as the first rays of the sun were peeking over the tops of the snowcapped mountains. He stretched out contently, his arms brushing the back of the tent, his legs set gently over the sleeping form of Brandy. He crawled to the door, silently unbuttoning the catch holding the door shut, and latched it again.

He walked over to the pile of things that was lying near the side of the tent, rummaging through the bags of cooking supplies, clothing, and matches before pulling out his small, thin knife. He tucked the blade in his back pocket as he walked away from the camping sight, towards the thick overgrowth.

Cutting thin strips of bark, he collected them in his pocket, to use later to start a fire, and rummaged through the pieces of fallen timber, searching for any dry logs. Finding a limited supply, he carried them to the campsite, stacking them in a neat fashion. Tucking the pieces of bark inside the wooden box he had built to start the fire, he pulled out the small stone he used for flint, and began to strike his knife along the long end of the rock. Sparks hit the damp timber, but a flame refused to start, the fluffy bark only smoking. Resting on his stomach, he blew steadily over the smoke, willing a flame to appear. A kidlike grin spread over his face as a flame grew from the smoking pile, and soon spread to the rest of the timber.

He watched the smoke begin to float upwards from the warmth of the fire. The normal stone grey color of the fire soothed him as he sat, his back leaning against his gear. His eyes closed and he allowed the sounds of the forest to soothe him further, needing the calming atmosphere to prepare him for the stressful, quick paced day ahead.

As he opened his eyes, however, the sense of calm that had filled his body drained out of him. The smoke had changed colors, from a pale grey to a deep, charcoal black. Shivers ran down his spine as he fought the instinct of panic welling up in him. _It's just because of the wet ground_, he thought to himself, wildly clutching to the escaping feelings of peace.

Ignoring the strange, black smokehe returned to the pile of supplies and quickly pulled out a small pan. He set it near the fire before pulling out two strips of salted pork, one of the only things that they could bring along with them without it getting spoiled. Setting the pork on the pan, he set it near the fire, searching the mossy ground for a large stone.

After a few minutes, he finally found one that satisfied him somewhat, and balanced it on the top of the wood pile, serving as a cooking surface for frying the pork. He set the pan on the flat surface and adjusted the position several times before the pan balanced, the pork sizzling on the makeshift stove top.

His head turned as he heard Brandy shift positions in the tent, her tail scratching along the side of the cloth material. He walked over and unbuttoned the flap, peering down at the groggy form of the golden retriever. Her eyes, looking up at him, were half closed, refusing to open, and he quietly laughed as she pulled herself out of her comfortable position. Resting her legs near the opening of the tent, she pulled her body back into a cat stretch before standing back up and jumping smoothly over the lip of the doorway.

Emmett glanced over at the unconscious form of Aaron and decided to allow him to sleep longer, another long day soon to begin. He grabbed a fork from the sack of cooking supplies and watched over the pork with diligence, turning it until the smoky smell was too much to bare. Grabbing a plate, he pulled each piece off of the pot and onto the tin surfaces, setting them out of reach of Brandy.

Emmett ignored Brandy's whines of protest as he quickly pulled out her bowl, scooped in some dog food, and set it in front of her. She nudged it with her nose and turned away from it, refusing to eat. His body shook with silent fits of laughter as he watched Brandy scowl at him, her amber eyes narrowed. He ruffled the fur on her head before turning back to the pot, taking it off of the hot stone.

Pulling out a worn rag, he wiped it over the greasy pan until it was dry. He set both back in the sack of cooking supplies, tossing it easily back over to the pile. Giving Brandy a stern look, he turned away from the plates of pork and entered the tent, leaving the flap open.

As he rolled up his pile of blankets, Aaron let out a sigh, and he turned to look at him. Aaron, normally a quiet sleeper, was tossing and turning, his forehead creased in a look of pain. Emmett set down his blankets and roughly shook his friend's shoulder, releasing him from the painful nightmare.

Aaron quickly sat up with a startled look on his face before his features smoothed over. He forced a weak smile and glanced over at Emmett, slightly embarrassed at his weaker state. Emmett punched him lightly on the shoulder before leaving the tent, his things gathered in his hands.

Dropping the blankets near his pack, he returned to his breakfast, quickly consuming the warm pork. Wiping the plate down, he set it inside the bag with the pan and stood, stretching out his sore limbs. One night on the ground normally didn't bother him this much, but he shrugged it off, thinking of the days to come.

Sticking his head inside the open tent, he motioned for Aaron to come outside. Aaron slowly complied, throwing his less than tidy pile of blankets next to Emmett's. He grabbed his plate and ate without a word, obviously preoccupied with his frightening dream. Emmett, knowing his friend well, left him to his thoughts. He had learned more than once not to disturb Aaron when he was thinking.

Aaron handed his plate to Emmett to wipe down while he dismantled the tent, forcing it back into the bag it had been in previously. They made quick work of cleaning the campsite, methodically working around each other. Emmett, gathering several handfuls of dirt, threw them on the fire to put it out.

Brandy, realizing that they were ready to leave, stiffly stood, quickly gulping down her tasteless food. Emmett smiled as he picked up the empty bowl and shoved it in his near full bag, forcing it closed. He pulled on his last pack and turned to Aaron, patiently waiting.

He thought on how he would breach the subject of what had frightened Aaron so much, but his mind refused to cooperate. Aaron started down the trail, his eyes blank, and Emmett wearily followed. They walked for most of the morning in complete silence, each consumed with their own thoughts. Brandy, reacting to the sullen mood, trotted quietly behind Aaron, her tail brushing against the rocky ground.

Emmett watched with dull anticipation as the trail began to even out, hinting that they had reached the midpoint of the trail across the mountains. Clouds began to drift past them, only a few hundred feet up, revealing how high they really were. As the sun stilled in the middle of the sky, Emmett stopped, setting down his heavy pack. He looked to Aaron, motioning for him to do the same.

Aaron's pack dropped heavily to the ground and he followed suit, leaning up against his gear. His hand ran through his hair, a common sign of frustration, and he let out a deep sigh. Giving him a moment, Emmett waited until Aaron's face was slightly less troubled. Taking a deep breath, Emmett began.

"Aaron? What is bothering you?" Aaron gave him a weak smile and nodded, recognizing his friend's question. Seeming to think, he waited for several minutes before hesitantly answering.

"I had a dream about her again. The one I've been dreaming about. Except, this time, her face was troubled. I kept asking her what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer me. Then, her eyes glassed over and she gave me this… this," Aaron paused, and his face winced as he remembered his dream. "This _look_, as if she was mad. It was terrible, it really was." He finished and glanced at Emmett, measuring his reaction.

Emmett cautiously kept his face blank, emotionless. Aaron set his back against his gear again and closed his eyes, waiting for Emmett to speak. Emmett forced a smile on his face and pulled out two wrapped bundles, tossing one to Aaron.

Aaron unwrapped his and lined out his pieces of beef jerky on his knee. Carefully turning his body so that the pieces would stay on his leg, he pulled out two apples, holding one out to Emmett. Emmett gladly took the fruit, setting it on his pack behind him.

Taking a small bit out of his beef jerky, he slowly chewed, deliberating on what the proper reaction to Aaron's 'dreams' should be. Lately, he had dreamt of a woman, a beautiful woman, with pale skin and eyes that changed color. The woman, he had said, was always searching for something, yet could never find it.

Emmett shook his head, puzzled. Normally Aaron's dreams didn't bother him so much, but he could clearly see the tensed way Aaron moved. His normally fluid movements were jerky and robotic, his eyes searching the forest, never resting on an object for more than a few seconds.

Grabbing his apple, Emmett tossed it lightly up in the air, catching it and flicking it back up as soon as it touched his hand. Throwing it higher and higher, he watched as it flew near ten feet up in the air before plummeting towards his outstretched hand. Catching the red object with the tips of his fingers, he brought it to his mouth and took a large bite.

Aaron had finished his beef jerky and was also eating his apple. Taking small bites, he made sure that his mouth was always busy; biting, chewing or swallowing. Emmett finished his piece of apple and set the fruit back down, turning so that he faced Aaron.

"What is her name, Aaron? Do you know?" Aaron kept his eyes fixed on the ground as he deliberately chewed his bite of apple into a smooth, pulp like state. He looked up at Emmett as he swallowed, closing his eyes for several seconds. As his eyes opened, Emmett could see that he had recovered slightly, yet a tense feeling was still present.

"I honestly don't know, Emmett. I do know that she needs to find something. It's like she can't live without it. It really is very strange." Emmett nodded, relief beginning to show on his face.

Aaron gave him a bright smile and quickly ate the rest of his apple, tossing the core to Brandy. Brandy caught the discarded apple and tossed it back up in the air, swatting it playfully with a paw as it fell back to earth. She continued her game as Emmett threw his half eaten fruit into the nearby trees, airborne for almost fifty feet before hitting the ground with a sharp, unusual crack.

Brandy stopped her game and allowed the apple core to roll to the ground as she trotted over to where Emmett's apple lay. Ignoring her impatient barks, he pulled on his pack before walking over to where she stood.

Running up to her owner, she led him to the spot where the apple had hit the ground, landing on a protruding tree root. She sniffed at the spot where the apple had impacted and looked back up at Emmett, satisfaction showing in her honey colored eyes.

Emmett, however, was not paying any attention his fidgeting dog. He surveyed the shattered pieces of apple that lay in small piles around the stump, puzzled. It was as if the apple had exploded, not simply hit, the root of the tree.

As he looked at the broken and bruised fruit, a piece of scripture suddenly came to mind. He attempted to forget the analogy so cleverly used in the particular verse, but as he walked away from the shattered apple, his mind could not be kept away.

The fruit of knowledge, that had been forbidden from those first two people, which held such great power, had shattered in front of his eyes. He could not help but think that he was missing something greater, something important. Something that might just change his life forever.


	2. The Woman

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters... sadly, they belong to the wonderful author by the name of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please read and review. Thanks for the time!**

Emmett

Pushing his raging thoughts from his mind, Emmett concentrated on moving forward, away from Brandy and the sight of the apple. Aaron, however, saw right through his act and raised an eyebrow, inquiring into his friend's behavior.

"Just me being superstitious. You know me, Aaron. I take things way to literally." Aaron just nodded and picked up his pack with some effort, his breathing growing heavy. Emmett called Brandy over and packed up his things before effortlessly throwing his pack over his shoulders.

Aaron eyed Emmett jealously as he stepped forward without a change in appearance, as if he did not carry the near one hundred pound pack with him. Emmett let out a throaty chuckle as he pressed on, starting his trek back up the mountain.

Casting a wary glance up at the angry, purple clouds floating their way, Emmett sighed. He knew that if those clouds came over the mountains, they would be in for a nasty storm. He shivered as a gust of wind ruffled his hair, his skin crawling at the touch of the icy cool air, unusual for the end of spring.

"Looks like we have a storm coming," Aaron called from behind Emmett, a few feet back. Emmett turned and walked backwards up the trail as he spoke to Aaron.

"We'll travel as far as we possibly can before it starts raining. I'll be on the lookout for some sort of shelter. Our tent is not going to be able to handle _those_ winds." Aaron nodded at this statement, gritting his teeth in determination.

Emmett turned back around and pressed the small group on, his feet making an even thumping sound as they hit the pine covered rock stretching for miles and miles up the trail. Focusing on the rhythmic sounds of the forest, Emmett kept his eyes downcast. He found that pushing all of his wary thoughts out was best accomplished in the places that he felt most comforted.

His concentration evaporated, however, as a single drop of water hit his dusty colored hair. Silently cursing himself at his loss of time, Emmett wildly searched for any other trail that might lead them to some sort of shelter.

Concentrating on the trees around him, he failed to notice a person crossing the trail in front of him. His head snapping around at the last moment, his attempts at stopping were in vain. Shoving into the young woman in the path, he stumbled to the ground, dumbstruck.

The woman was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Her pale skin was accented by her startling charcoal black eyes and bleach blonde hair. A smile lit her smooth, glossy face as she gracefully stood, so fast it startled Emmett.

"I…I…" he stuttered for a moment before regaining his cool tone of voice, reeling in his emotions. "I'm terribly sorry, miss. I just didn't seem to see you there." She nodded, a bit amused at his loss for words. Straightening her hair, she took hold of his pack and helped him up, surprisingly strong for a woman.

"Not to worry. I was merely wandering around, looking for a good camping spot." Emmett's eyes widened at the tone her voice took, a silky, calm sound, smooth and glassy as an undisturbed lake. He slightly shook his head to bring his thoughts back on track, scolding himself for gazing at her as if she was the only thing in the world.

"I must be getting back, though. Thank you for the… pleasant experience of meeting you. Another time, perhaps?" Emmett just nodded as she smiled at him, her beauty surpassing anything he thought humanly possible.

With disappointment showing clearly on his face, Emmett watched as the beautiful blonde left, her fluid yet quick paced movements too fast to be believable. Pausing at the edge of the forest, she turned sharply and glanced at him, her eyes soft, loving. Yet, as she turned back towards the trees and jogged off into the distance, Emmett couldn't deny the last fleeting look that she had given him. She had almost seemed _hungry_ as she lifted her gaze from the form of Emmett.

'Just me and my imagination,' Emmett forced himself to believe as he turned to Aaron, a dumbstruck look on his face. Aaron quietly whistled, his eyebrows pulled up into a look of awe. Emmett slowly smiled, the wrinkled effect of his forehead amusing his friend. Aaron's laughter rang through the forest as Emmett turned away from him, somewhat angered with himself.

"Thank you for the _pleasant_ experience!" mimicked Aaron as Emmett glanced his way, his face flushed. Aaron only laughed harder as Emmett attempted an angry look, something he wasn't very accomplished at.

"Let's just get going. It's starting to sprinkle." True to Emmett's words, rain began to softly fall as the group pressed on further. His long legs leading him up the sharp incline, Emmett quickly gained ground, leaving Aaron a bit behind. His breath became somewhat strained as he slowly jogged up the mountainside, his eyes hungrily searching the rock for some sort of dry place to hide from the storm.

Hearing Aaron's voice calling from behind, Emmett walked back down the side of the mountain, following the low, booming sound of his friend's voice. He stopped in confusion as he failed to find the familiar forms of Aaron or Brandy.

"Hello?" he called out, peeking behind trees and bushes for the two. He suddenly tensed as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, spinning him around.

"Quit freaking out, Emmett. I found a shelter." Aaron shook his head as Emmett closed his eyes, calming down his wary mind.

"Alright, where is it?" he asked, following Aaron back over the trail and to the other side. Aaron wordlessly motioned for him to follow, pushing aside several trees before walking onto a hidden path. They followed the trail for a few minutes before coming into a large clearing, fallen trees littering the ground

Scanning the grass, Emmett wondered where his friend was taking him. He walked over to the rocky ledge sticking out from the mountainside and Aaron pushed aside a few scattered rocks and bushes, revealing an opening to a cave.

The rock around the opening was smooth, pushed wider and wider by a small stream that trickled into the dark interior. The ground had been dug away by something until a full-grown man could fit inside the cave without ducking his head.

Aaron turned as Emmett followed him into the cave, clearly pleased at his finding. Emmett patted him on the back as he surveyed the quiet, protected place away from the storm that had begun to rage outside.

"Nice, isn't it? Brandy found it," Aaron commented as he held out his hands, showing off the small space. Emmett nodded as he dropped his heavy pack, rubbing his shoulders. Aaron followed suit and the two sat, leaning up against their supplies.

"It's a nice spot. Very secluded. I like it." Emmett moved his gaze up to the ceiling, his eyes scanning every contour of the rock. They sat in silence for what seemed like ages, finding no need to fill the silence, when the bushes around the entrance began to slightly shake. Emmett stiffly sat up and glanced warily over to the entrance, his body rigid.

He slowly relaxed, though, as Brandy pushed through the stiff branches, her muzzle covered in dirt. He let out a nervous laugh as she licked his face, cuddling up next to her owner. A gust of wind blew apart the bushes for a second, and both Aaron and Emmett caught a glance of how things were outside the cave.

Rain pelted the ground mercilessly, huge drops splattering against the trees. The forest swayed to and fro as the wind rampaged through, shoving them in every direction possible.

Brandy had been outside just as the rain had started, and her soft, fluffy fur was plastered to her sides. Emmett pushed her away, but allowed her back over as she looked at him with her honey colored eyes, pools of sadness.

"Well, it looks as if we are going to be stuck here for a while. I'm going to get some rest while I can." Aaron pulled out his flannel covered pillow and his blankets, curling up on the cold stone floor. Emmett followed suit, but as Aaron's snores rang through the cave, he couldn't focus on sleep.

The thought of the strange, pale skinned woman continued to confuse him. Why had she been out there, all alone, with no camping gear? Why had she not even been on the trail in the first place? A thousand questions battered Emmett's mind as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything other than his strange, almost eerie feeling about her.

Brandy, awakening as the sharp sound of thunder rolled over the mountains, crawled slowly over towards Emmett. She pushed her now dry body under his blankets and pressed her fur, smelling of pine trees, against his weary body, letting out a sigh of contentment.

Emmett settled his chin on her slowly rising and falling chest, focusing only on her calm breathing. His technique worked, and soon he was slipping into unconsciousness. But, he couldn't help but visualize that hungry look the woman had given him as he slipped under into a restless sleep, the image fiercely lodging in his mind.

--

A scream ripped through the peaceful patter of the rain against the rocky mountain. Emmett jumped up and hit his head on the low ceiling, his body tense, motionless. He waited for a moment before taking a tentative step towards the entrance to the cave, his eyes wide. Was he dreaming? What was happening?

He turned to ask Aaron if he had heard the scream when he heard it again, that heart wrenching scream of agony. It tore Emmett apart, and he placed his hands on either side of his head to cover his ears. After waiting a moment or two, he put his hands down by his sides and turned back towards his pile of blankets.

Icy fear gripped his stomach, however, when he realized that Aaron's spot was empty, the blankets tossed carelessly to the side of the cave. He turned and ran out of the cave as another scream hit him head on, knocking him senseless for a moment. He threw his body past the thorny bushes and his mouth dropped down as he came upon Aaron's crumpled and broken body.

Aaron's eyes were focused forward on a lumbering, brown figure, something that Emmett had never wanted to see in his life. A massive male grizzly bear stood before the friends, fresh blood dripping from his battle scarred muzzle.

"Emmett," moaned Aaron before his eyes closed, his breathing growing ragged and shallow. Emmett dropped to his friend's side as he tore apart the remnants of Aaron's torn shirt, tossing it aside. Deep, angry marks lashed down the front and back of Aaron's torso. Blood leaked from every spot that had been marked by the grizzly bear. Emmett glanced around franticly, his mind reeling.

Before Emmett could even think, however, he felt himself being thrown through the air. He hit something hard with a resounding crunch, and his face screwed up in a look of sure pain as he landed on the grassy ground.

Gaining the courage to look down, he gasped as he saw his legs, folded on the ground in an impossible angle. Both were twisted and bloody, the skin broken by the jagged edges of his bones. He gritted his teeth as he quickly sat, his mind clouded in pain.

Tears streamed down his face as he took in his friend before him, the hunched over form of the grizzly bear blocking his face. His shirtless body was being dragged over the ground, his arm lying formless by his side. His pant leg had a large rip down the side, a chunk of flesh ripped from the pearly white bone visible. Emmett raised his voice, anger amplifying the volume.

"Aaron! Help! Someone help us!" His voice broke the silence of the rain, the peaceful look of the valley haunting him as he remembered the happy look on Aaron's face only a few hours ago.

His body shaking with the effort, Emmett drug himself towards the now still form of the grizzly. An awful snapping noise came from Aaron as the grizzly bit down on his arm, tearing it off from the elbow down. The dismembered limb flew towards Emmett and he stopped in horror as it landed in front of his exhausted body.

"Stop it!" he screamed as the grizzly continued to toy with the still form of Aaron. The bear, noticing Emmett only a few feet away, lumbered towards him, a chunk of tan flesh hanging from the corner of his mouth. The bear only inches away from his paralyzed body, Emmett shut his eyes tight, not caring if he lived or died. As long as Aaron was healthy enough to return, to live, everything would be fine.

He opened his eyes, however, as he heard the bear pause and move in another direction, away from him and Aaron. Emmett looked over in the direction he was moving and gasped, shocked as he watched a pale, beautiful, wonderful face emerge from the woods.

The woman had returned.


	3. The Change

**Disclamer- I do not own Twilight, as much as I would love to, but I don't. Enjoy!**

Emmett

Emmett's voice faltered as he watched the woman walk gracefully over to him, her movements blurring together. Black clouded outside of his vision, and he fought to stay with her, to protect her. He knew that she wanted to help, but the thought of her lying on the ground, just as Aaron was, sent shivers up his back. Nothing could happen to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her silky smooth voice bringing Emmett out of his trance-like state. He pondered over her question for a moment, letting the words fill his mind, before slowly nodding like a frightened child.

She knelt down beside him and placed her hand on Emmett's warm cheek, freezing his movements. Her hand, gently resting on his skin, was cool as ice. Emmett's brows knitted together in a look of confusion as she smiled and slowly nodded to herself, confirming some unknown thought.

"I am going to take care of the grizzly. Don't worry about me. I am stronger than you think." Emmett nodded again, his mind reeling as her cool touch left him. Her body became a streak of color as she turned and ran towards the bear with inhuman speed.

The grizzly, impacted by the woman, flew near ten feet before landing back at Aaron's side with a resounding crash. Shaking it's head, it moved to get up, but the woman was too fast. Charging at the bear, she shoved it into the wall, scraping the grizzly's back. Blood gushed from the fresh wounds as the bear growled in agony, fixing a hard stare on the woman.

Giving Emmett a coy smile, she lunged at the bear before sprinting into the woods, hiding behind a tree. Confused, he watched as she taunted the angry creature, dashing near it, but running away as it lifted a paw to swipe at her fragile looking body.

Emmett's mind was playing tricks on him at this point. The clouds had settled over his mind again as he tried to take in the baffling sight before him. How could she move that fast? Why was she _playing_ with the bear? Emmett continued to watch, his eyes squinting, desperately searching for any shred of sanity in the game that he was witnessing before him.

The woman, running back towards the bear, suddenly stopped, her coal black eyes glancing over at the still form of Aaron. She looked between Emmett and the bear, as if deciding something, before tentatively taking a small step towards the crumpled form of his friend.

Emmett watched as she neared Aaron, her hand outstretched. She brushed the sandy colored hair out of his closed eyes and curiously ran her finger across his pale cheek. As her hand moved towards his torso, however, her body tensed, and she snatched away her finger. Her head snapped in Emmett's direction and he fell back as he saw her eyes, matching that same hungry look that had haunted him before.

Suddenly, she was gone. The grass rippled under the harsh wind and sprinkling rain, trees melodically swaying in time with the forest creatures. But, she had vanished, completely and utterly. Emmett scanned the tree line hopefully, longing for her to emerge, but after five minutes, he knew that she had gone.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Emmett pushed his way along the grass towards Aaron, hoping, praying that he was still alive. As he reached his motionless form, however, he knew that he had gone. A sob escaped from in between his clenched teeth, and he knelt over my friend, his companion, weeping for the comfort that Aaron had always brought.

Emmett's mourning was cut short, though, as he heard a sound behind him. Turning, his weary eyes caught the sight of the grizzly bear, recovering from his blow to the mountainside. Standing up on his hind paws, he was nearly nine feet tall, and at in a very agitated state. Looking over at Emmett with his piercing black eyes, he knew that things were only going to get worse. He shifted his body with a great amount of pain so that his back rested against Aaron's quiet form. If protecting him was the last thing Emmett did, then his life would be of better use.

The bear, seeming to understand his acceptance of fate, dropped to all four paws. Running towards him, the bear's angry eyes locked in with Emmett's, and he waited for his life to end. The bear raised his paw and swiped at his head, barely missing.

The last thing Emmett saw was the bear finally reaching him, and the pain of the grizzly's claws raking across his side.

--

Wind rushed through Emmett's hair and crawled over his skin, cooling his body. He involuntarily shuddered, and felt something around him tighten. He thrashed against the pain, against the cool iron shackles bonding him to the cool, rocky surface, only to be met with a cool kiss on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he found the blurry outline of the woman, leaning over him. He gasped in pain as something brushed his leg, and the woman tightened her grasp.

"Darling, you are going to be alright. I am taking you to Carlisle. I promise that I will not hurt you." Not caring if he lived or died, Emmett pushed again against the woman's side. But, as her unfaltering grip tightened, a new wave of pain washed over him, and he moaned as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

--

Emmett's eyes fluttered open as he surveyed the large room he laid in. The walls were washed a plain white, the floor a stained concrete. He could see a wide door to the left side of the room, and to the right was an array of medical supplies. Monitors made low beeping noises, a heart monitor machine ticking a faint rhythm as his heart struggled to pump his blood throughout his body.

He lay on a narrow medical bed, cold steel on either side of his broken body. His legs were plastered over with cast, his back held firm by some brace he could not see. His head was held rigid, neck muscles limp and useless. One of his arms was strapped to the side of the bed, needles poking out from his tanned skin.

He struggled against the neck brace, trying to look down at his motionless body as he heard the door softly open. The woman, beautiful as ever, walked into the room, her hips swaying back and forth. Emmett struggled to remain conscious as she pulled a chair he had not seen over to his bed and sat down, eyeing him warily.

"How are you?" she quietly asked, as if she was afraid of the answer. Emmett attempted at a response only to realize that speech was impossible as he felt the tubes running down his throat. He wondered why he had not noticed them before, but he shrugged it off. He couldn't feel most of his body anyways, and tubes were the least of his worries.

"I will be right back," said the woman as she realized that Emmett was struggling for a way to communicate. Emmett watched as she suddenly disappeared from her chair, only to reappear with a young looking man in his late teens. He had bronzed hair that fell about his face, complementing his soft, golden eyes and flawless, pale skin. Emmett watched as the man shuffled his feet over to the end of his bed, seating himself on the edge.

"This is Edward. He is my adopted brother, of some sort. Edward?" She looked over at her brother as if expecting something from him. Edward nodded and concentrated on my face for a moment before turning back to the woman.

"He wonders why he is here, who you are, and where his dog is." Emmett's eyes widened as Edward repeated a few of the questions that had been circling inside his head. The woman softly chuckled as she watched Emmett's expression to Edward's words.

"I am Rosalie. You are here because you almost died in the woods, and I saved you from the bear. And, your dog and your friend I could not save." Emmett's eyes grew cloudy as he comprehended the last bit of what Rosalie had just told him. He closed his eyes and allowed the icy grip of death to come closer. What did he have to live for? Everything had been taken from him. He could not live with this pain for any longer than necessary.

He held on for a moment more as Edward's silky voice brought him back to the plain white room.

"Emmett, listen to me. You cannot let your thoughts doom you to death. Stay with me, Emmett. We have more to tell you, if you will only listen." Emmett opened his eyes halfway, responding to what Edward had said. He was past the point of wondering why Edward knew his thoughts, or how he had gotten here from the valley. He simply didn't care, and he wished that he had died along with Aaron instead of submitting to the humiliation of living longer than his best friend, with a wife and children, with a purpose. He had failed at his only task in life, to protect, and if he died here with Rosalie and Edward, those strange two sitting near him with their god-like looks, he would be thankful.

"Emmett, please listen. I am so very sorry for your loss. But, you must get better, for your brother, for your dad. Don't give up, Emmett. Keep fighting." Rosalie's velvety voice swirled around him, but nothing could keep him from the abyss that was growing closer. The heart monitor slowed as Emmett closed his eyes tight, shutting out the world. There was nothing for him. Not even Rosalie and the strange connection that he felt forming towards her could keep him away. His chest fell and he slipped back into unconsciousness, Rosalie's panicked voice echoing in his ears.

--

Rosalie's Point of View

"Emmett! Stay with me, Emmett!" Rosalie jumped up from her chair and pressed her cool hands to his face, begging for him to stay, promising anything for him. The moment she had seen him in the woods was the moment that she knew her life was complete. She had struggled with Edward not accepting her, pushing her aside with a brotherly manner. She loved him so much, but as she held Emmett's scarred and troubled face in her hands, she knew that it was different, very different.

Broken sobs escaped her lips as she watched the heart monitor hardly register the flicker of life in Emmett's useless body. This had been too much for him to handle. She should have stayed with him. His companion had already died, and if she had snapped, she still would have been able to save the angel who lay on the table before her, dying.

Turning to Edward, she spoke to him in a low, urgent voice, desperate for someone to help. "Get Carlisle. We've got to change him." Edward eyed her incredulously as she spoke the words that she had sworn she never would. After she had been changed, she had resented the fact that she could never have what normal, fragile mortals could have. But, as she had seen the smile on his face, the curly mop of hair, the wide shoulders, and his perfect dimples, she knew that she could never be the same.

"Edward, I _can't _live without him. I would rather _die_ than live knowing that my other half, the person who fulfills me, died because of my thirst for his companion. I _can't_ live without him. You must see that." Edward nodded, his face set in a grim line. He waved a short goodbye before sprinting out the door and to the hospital that Carlisle currently worked at.

Rosalie knelt down by Emmett's side and pressed her ear to his chest, eyes closed. She took in the comforting beat that was captured below. _Should I have to authority to take that away from him forever?_ She made up her mind quickly as she heard his heart stutter and stop, then begin to faintly beat again. Yes, she would take that away from him. How else could she show him how much she loved him? How else would he understand how much she wanted him to live for _her,_ and not any other being on the earth.

Her head snapped back up as she heard soft footsteps accelerating down the stairs. Into the room walked Carlisle, behind him Edward, both with the pale, ivory skin and captivating features that all vampires held. She rushed over to him and hugged him before stepping aside, holding out a finger directed towards her existence.

"Rosalie, are you sure about this?" he asked as she continued to point towards the dying figure of Emmett. She nodded, frustrated that he would doubt a decision that even she was wary on. Why didn't he understand?

"Carlisle, I don't _care_ about the moral reasons behind what I want. Edward said that he is letting himself die because he feels that he is a failure. _But he isn't_! Don't you see that? Don't you understand that I would never ask for this unless I felt that there was no other way?" Carlisle stared at her, unblinking, for a full minute before letting his carefully masked face break.

"If you feel that this is the only thing that will make you accept that you are not a human anymore, then I will. But, you have to understand the seriousness of this matter. This is nothing to take lightly, and I hope that you will choose the right thing." Rosalie nodded again, fiercely, as the heart monitor began to grow more and more faint. Emmett was almost gone, and she had no other choice to make.

Carlisle nodded, his masked face back in place. He glanced over at Emmett and sighed, walking over to him. He checked his vital signs, monitored his breathing, watched the heart monitor, and made sure that Emmett could not be saved any other way. Accepting that the change was inevitable, Carlisle walked over to his supplies and pulled out a syringe and a small, clear bottle.

"What is that?" Rosalie watched nervously as Carlisle flicked the needle with his forefinger and extracted some of the clear liquid. He set down the container and quickly inserted the needle into Emmett's IV, glancing back up at Rosalie as he set the needle in the waste basket behind him.

"Morphine. I know you want to stay, but I don't think you can handle this." Rosalie simple stood, defying anything that would lead her away from Emmett. Carlisle sighed and walked back over to his medical supplies, pulling out several more bottles of morphine and another syringe.

"This dose will last about an hour. After that, the doses will last less and less. After the first twenty-four hours, morphine will be pointless." Rosalie nodded and patiently waited through Carlisle's instructions. She knew that interrupting him at this point would only prolong her wait. Finally after several excruciating minutes, things were prepared.

Rosalie moved a stool over near the agonized form of Emmett and set her hands around his face, kissing his heated brow. He shifted uncomfortably and let out a soft moan as his leg bumped the cool iron rail holding him in the bed. Rosalie looked back up at Carlisle with her pleading eyes. The heart monitor had grown so faint that she wasn't sure if his heart was still functioning.

Carlisle bent down his head in reply, moving his colorless lips to the main flow of blood in Emmett's neck. Rosalie flinched as she saw him take a deep breath before resting his mouth against Emmett's neck. Carlisle then effortlessly sunk his teeth into Emmett's vein, allowing a portion of the venom to flow into Emmett's blood stream. All was silent for one, mortifying second.

And then, Emmett screamed.

**Haha... cliff hanger, I know. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Warning- this is NOT the end of the story. Keep reading please! I'd love a review or two. Thanks for supporting me!**


	4. Realization

**Disclamer: No, I do not own Twilight. As much as I wish I did, I do not. Enjoy!**

**Emmett's Point of View**

Nothing had ever felt like this. To call it pain would be an understatement. Emmett's eyes flashed open as he felt the slight pressure on his neck release. He heard voices, but nothing was registering. His mind was wrapped up in itself a thousand times over. Things blurred around him, then would come into focus again, repeating an endless pattern. Emmett wasn't sure how long he had lain there when he felt two cool arms wrap around the length of his torso.

He fought to understand those two cool arms. Why were they holding him? Why was he here? Where exactly was he? He knew nothing but the pain. He strived to focus on some other object, something different, but he couldn't. He could only feel the pain choking him into consciousness.

Suddenly, the pain intensified. He fought against the cool arms, the rush of memories that suddenly flooded his mind. A bear coming towards him. The sight of his friend lying senseless on the ground. A strange woman helping him; then her fleeing and leaving him to die. He gasped for air as the thoughts and questions crowded every sense he had. Things were out of place, and he had no knowledge of how he could make it better.

He wearily shut his eyes, but the images kept him awake, kept him in the confines of existence. Why wasn't he dying? Why wouldn't they let him go? He had no need to stay here and torture himself. He had no want to continue living a life that he had no right to have. If anyone should have died, it should have been him.

He felt his eyes open as the pain subsided a small amount. The pictures around him were blurry, but now he could make out his surroundings. A man with golden brown hair he had seen before stood to his left, inserting a needle into his arm.

He moved his head and was startled to see that a woman was lying next to him, her arms wrapped around his chest, her shoulders shaking. Emmett opened his mouth, not wanting to see her cry, but could make not a sound. He reached out towards her, but his hand seemed not to cooperate. The muscles bulging, he fought to comfort the woman. She looked familiar, but he had no idea who she was. All he knew was that he could never see her like this again. It was too painful to see her hurt.

A grimace set over his face as the pain began to cloud around him again. He fought it off as his arm inched closer to the woman. Pain seared over his arm, causing it to shake, but he continued to press on, determined to touch her soft, pale hand that wrapped around him, or her shoulders, which shook with agony.

As Emmett's hand drew near to her, the woman looked up at him with her eyes. Suddenly, he knew who she was. He remembered the hungry look, the daring games with the angry bear, how her strange brother had known his feelings about her, his innermost thoughts.

He waited for the anger of her leaving to return to him again, but none came. The only feeling he could find was compassion for those two, pitch black eyes, and love for her strange, pale skin.

With that final realization, his arm finally reached her shoulder, and he let it drop on her thin form. He tried to pull her towards him, closer to his heated body, but his arm hung limp at his side. Seeing the want in his eyes, the woman crawled towards him and nestled at his side, her arms wrapping around his tensed neck. Her lips settled under his ear and he was chilled by the words she uttered.

"I love you." He mouthed those same, three words back to her as he felt another prick of a needle in his arm, and the morphine that he could feel intensifying in his blood washed over him. She softly kissed his flushed lips and prepared herself for the next fit of screams that was sure to come.

--

Two days had passed and still Emmett screamed. Rosalie's eyes were a deep, deep black, yet she refused to leave. Emmett hadn't spoken another word since he had told Rosalie that he loved her, but Rosalie was willing to wait.

Yesterday, the morphine had stopped working. Carlisle had looked down at his daughter and sighed, saddened that he could not help them any more than with comforting words.

The few times Emmett opened his eyes, they were constantly flicking around the room. He was in sure agony. He knew that nothing could ever compare to the amount of pain that was coursing through his every joint, his veins, not even his mind was shielded from the pain. Hurting images of his worst fears continued to play over and over in his imagination, each time the detail growing in terrifying amounts.

Peace avoided him, sleep avoided him, and even the cool touch of his love could not ease the fire that raged over him. He felt as if someone had put him in an incinerator, and that it was at just the temperature to torture, and to not kill. Pressure was mounting from every side, growing more and more with each second that ticked by. He begged for it to end, but there was no stopping this.

As dawn crept over the valley on that third and final day of his transformation, Emmett could hear the birds outside the house. He could smell their excitement at the coming day, could feel the beat of their heart as they took off into the sky. He tried to make sense of this, but he just pushed the thought away. The pain had lessened, and he could feel Rosalie at his side, comforting him. He hadn't felt better since the change had begun. He would leave such trivial matters to when this ended, _if_ this ever ended.

Rosalie felt him move beneath her and she looked up at his face, praying that the end was near. She was so hungry; she could feel the need beginning to overpower her will to stay with Emmett. She had vowed to herself that she would stay with her love until he could hunt with her, or she would never hunt again. She just hoped that she could keep that promise to herself.

Emmett opened his eyes and looked down to find that the shape of Rosalie was coherent now. Her beautifully pale skin was visible to him, as well as her frightening eyes, her thin body and her wild mass of hair, out of place next to her beauty.

"Rosalie, you need to rest." Emmett watched as her eyes widened as he spoke the soft words, even as he felt his own eyes widen. How had he said that? His words had not obeyed him for several days now, and he was worried that he was losing all control over his body, but now he could speak. Rosalie tightened her hold on Emmett's torso before answering, her words set in a joyful tone.

"My dearest, I am waiting for you to get better. Are you feeling more put together now?" She held a shy smile captive on her face as she spoke, her head resting on Emmett's chest. Sometime during the last fit of screams, she had crawled on top of his chest, pressing every inch of her cool body against his heated, frantic figure. Now that he was still and conscious, she had no desire to move, comfortable where she lay.

Emmett hummed quietly to himself as he nodded, content in the position he was in. Now that the pain had dulled slightly, he could feel Rosalie's icy cool arms wrapped around his body, the comfort of her thin frame resting on top of him. If only the pain would stay away forever, he would never move.

The door to the left of them opened slowly, and the pair looked over to see who had come. The same man that had numbed Emmett only three days before walked into the room, a small smile planted on his lips. He held a small clipboard with a single sheet of paper on it, tiny writing scribbled across the surface. Around his neck lay a stethoscope, ready if need came.

He pulled a pen out from behind his ear and walked over to the arrangement of medical things next to the hospital bed. He was silent for a few minutes while he checked this and that, smiling at some things, frowning at others. Emmett turned his head away as the doctor continued to write, his neat script cramping together on the page. His assessment would come soon enough.

Rosalie, gazing at something off in the distance, suddenly snapped her head over in the man's direction. Her eyes narrowed, her body tense, and her gaze questioning. The doctor ignored her, though. It seemed as if he had other things on his mind.

"Well, Emmett, it seems as if you are almost through with the transformation. I know you might be a bit confused as to why all of this is happening, but we will explain after the last leg of the change has finished. Rosalie."

The doctor walked out of the room then and shut the door as quietly as before. Rosalie looked down at Emmett before giving him a swift kiss on the lips and sticking her head out of the room. She seemed to deliberate for a moment before slipping through the doorway and out into the hall.

Emmett watched with a bemused manner. He knew that sooner or later, Rosalie would tell him all he needed to know. There was a wealth of trust between the two now, after all that had happened between them. He knew that she would never do anything to unnecessarily harm him. He would just have to wait and find out when she deemed the time right.

He settled into his bed and closed his eyes, concentrating on all the questions he had for her. Things were so confusing now that everything had changed. The simplistic matter was that wondering would do him no good. With his new state of mind, he then proceeded to push all thoughts from his mind. Feeling empty, he settled again to humming, passing the time in solitude.

--

**Rosalie's Point of View**

Rosalie glared at Carlisle, her eyes narrowed to thin slits. They stood outside the door to the room serving as Emmett's temporary hospital. Carlisle quietly waited for Rosalie to speak, knowing that she would only interrupt him. Wanting to get back to Emmett, she began.

"Why have you been gone for so long, Carlisle? I haven't seen you or heard you in the past several days. You reek of werewolf. Has there been trouble while I've been gone?" Her tone left no room for small talk. She yearned to get back to her love, knowing that he had one, last painful blow to receive before his transformation was through. She dreaded that last moment, the moment that would define him as vampire for as long as he lived, but she knew that he would do anything for her, and so trusted that he would look past the pain and continue to love her.

"They have only wondered at why we have a human in our midst. I held them off, telling them that we had someone over. We might get in a bit of trouble here, though. They'll either forget about it, or they'll continue to look. I doubt that they will just push it aside. We're going to have to be careful, Rosalie. You need to teach him the ground rules as soon as possible. We are in a tough situation."

Rosalie nodded through all of her father's instructions. She was glad that the werewolves had taken the story of them having a human over, yet still worried that they would be too suspicious. Heaven only knew what they would do if they found out that they were outnumbered again, as they had been for the longest time.

Smiling, Rosalie gave her father a quick hug and walked back into the room. She let a sigh of relief course through her as she found Emmett lying on his back, humming quietly. She fluidly crawled into the tiny bed next to him, curling up into his arms. He asked no questions, trusting her completely. This touched her more than anything that anyone had ever done for her.

This complex love that the two shared had grown in massive amounts over the last three days. After going through a transformation with someone and trusting them to the extent that Emmett had trusted Rosalie, strong bonds were formed. She was happy knowing that these bonds could never be broken.

They lay for several hours, each happy in the other's arms. Emmett could feel the pain slowly taking control over his body again, and he prepared himself for the next fit of tossing and turning. He tried his hardest to push aside the growing pain, but he knew that it would overcome him sooner or later.

Feeling his control slipping from his grasp, he pulled Rosalie back onto his chest. He knew that if he tossed and turned, she would be safest on top of him, as opposed to next to him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her cold lips against his cooling neck. She closed her eyes and waited for the intense pain to take him over one last time. She remembered this time of her transformation as the most painful, the hardest to deal with. Losing the beat of her heart had broken her into a million pieces, and it had taken time to restore her fragile heart. She only hoped that with her here comforting Emmett, he would take it better than she had.

--

Emmett's Point of View

Emmett began to notice how hot the room was. He had been fine in the hours before, but now the white room seemed to grow hotter and hotter every minute that he lay there. He set his heavy arms on Rosalie's back and pressed her cool figure closer to him, closing the distance between the two. The cool feel of her body lessened the heat some, but he could still feel the stifling heat closing in on him.

He shut his eyes and focused on how his life would change now; before, he had lived only for his small mountain cabin and his beloved golden retriever, Brandy. Yet now, he felt the strongest pull towards Rosalie, and he knew that with his dog gone, his friend dead, and haunting memories lingering in the once peaceful Appalachian Mountains, he could never call them home again.

Somehow, this didn't seem to bother Emmett. As long as he was with Rosalie, he assured himself that everything would be fine. First, though, he had to make it through this ordeal. He wasn't sure about what was happening to him, but he could feel something changing beneath the surface. He was more attuned to everything around him, more aware to Rosalie and the man with the golden brown hair that wore the doctor's coat.

There was also the strange, inhuman like way he held himself now. He was never tired, even though each time he screamed and trashed in agony, he could feel his strength dwindling. Surely he should want to sleep now. Yet he was content with the amount of strength he held at the moment, and so sleep continued to elude him.

Emmett's musings were cut short as a stab of pain shot through his chest, spreading slowly throughout his limbs. He felt as if cool water was now pumping through his veins instead of the blood that should be there. He could faintly hear the heart monitor speeding up in tempo next to him. That was drowned out, though, as he heard himself thrashing about in his bed, punching the sides of the cool iron rails that held him captive.

He couldn't comprehend what was happening. It felt as if he was dying again, just like it had felt earlier, but now it wouldn't stop. Before, the pain had grown and then released him, giving him time to breath, to try and hide from the next wave of pain. But, now it was a driving force, a solid wall of concrete, shoving up against him and torturing his very being. He knew that he had something to live for, but every time he came close to knowing who it was, the wall of pain was back, shoving him back under, disorienting him.

Blood rushed to his head, feeling thick, like jelly. It coursed through his veins, slowing when it came to his heart, shoving its way through, desperate to continue its voyage through his body. Something was stopping it, though, and he shut his eyes tight as it compressed in his chest, driving every thought, every ounce of strength from him for one, terrifying minute.

Time drug on, holding him prisoner, keeping him in a world of hurt. He struggled to stay alive, to keep his heart beating, but he could feel himself slipping away as an icy shroud covered the useless muscle hanging limp in his chest. He waited for himself to slip under, to loose himself and to never return.

Strangely enough, as he felt his heart finally stop, he became more aware. One second seemed to drag on forever, then another passed, and another. He could feel the pain throbbing in his veins as his blood stilled, as his breath became dormant, as his stomach stopped processing the food his body needed. And, then the pain stopped, the fire beneath his skin cooling.

Energy rushed through his powerful arms, his taught legs, the muscles standing out against his skin. He opened one eye, then the other, surprised to see everything still in place. Rosalie smiled down at him, her black eyes relieved to see him, happy yet sad at the new thing he had become.

Emmett lifted one of his hands and held it in front of his eyes, folding his fingers, bending his arm. He still looked the same, his arm still in place, his joints still working. He could still feel his body, his skin rippling as the movement beneath them lifted him into a sitting position.

But, everything was different. This body was new to him, different than the one he had occupied for the last nineteen years or so. The only difference he could see was the loss of his slight tan. He blamed the lighting for this new, pale skin that covered him, but he couldn't convince his mind to accept the idea. How had he changed in the past five minutes? He couldn't piece together the puzzle that had lain out before him, that confused him.

Looking to Rosalie, he waited for answers. She sat curled up in his lap, her arms still wrapped around his torso. Confidence streamed from her every joint, from the way she held herself, from the way she clung to Emmett as if he was about to die.

As she lifted her eyes once more to take in his new body, her face took on a new look. Where confidence had been, worry now plastered itself on her forehead, wrinkling the ivory skin that lay there. Emmett brushed his rough hand over the wrinkles, willing them to disappear. Whatever now troubled her, he would make his business. Nothing would stand in his way to make her happy.

His hand rested on her cheek as he pulled her face closer to him, gazing deep into her eyes. She closed the distance and gave him a lengthy, passionate kiss, releasing all of the worries that had occupied her, bubbling just below the surface. He held her in his arms for several minutes before her confidence returned, before she could once again meet Emmett's eyes.

Staring straight into the now colorless orbs that had once been a sky blue, Rosalie faced the one fear that would determine her happiness. She had no knowledge if he would accept her now that he knew how selfish she had been, how much she had wanted him to stay. She had put him through pain, torture, to keep him with her. Only now did she question her decision to make him immortal, to keep him trapped on this world that would never accept them.

Opening her thin lips, she let out a deep sigh. She would tell him all, if only he could accept her for who she was- for who he now was. Closing her eyes for a brief second, she set her words into a steely resolve, void of emotion, and uttered the words that would change his life forever.

"Emmett, you're a vampire."

**Yes, don't you just love my endings! At least, I do. There is one more chapter that I will add after this, and then I'll see what people say about it. I might add more, might not. Just depends. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

_--Ttourmaline_


End file.
